


The Sun's Heir.

by AriadneVenegas



Series: Watson woes july daily drabble challenge [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Canon Related, Gen, John Watson in Afghanistan, Magical Realism, Major Character Injury, Original Character Death(s), War Situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadneVenegas/pseuds/AriadneVenegas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night passed and he didn’t open his eyes, but Bill knew that the sun would make it all better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun's Heir.

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Notes:** Sixth Prompt of watsons_woes: Futility, by Wilfred Owen.
> 
> This work is for several fandoms of Sherlock related works except Elementary for obvious reasons.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Beta:** Thanks a lot trista_zevkia

\--------------------

William Murray saw Steve fall even as he called out to him. Little Steve was dead before the captain got there and Bill knew it. So he called on Watson to save himself, to take refuge. Their captain never left a man behind.

 

“No” he had cried out and Bill couldn't give him cover enough.

 

When the fight was over, Captain Watson was alive and little Steve was not. The captain was unconscious and Bill was unable to wake him up. He took him to cover and found a way to extract the bullet from his shoulder before cleaning the wound with water he didn’t have to spare; he didn’t know what more to do. Bill used the bandages out of Watson’s pack to stop the red flowing out of him.

 

The night passed and he didn’t open his eyes, but Bill knew that the sun would make it all better. John was the sun; his hair reflected its rays, his smile shone with its warmth, his embrace was fire, and his touch gave life. If his Captain was a child of the sun, then the only thing to do was to wait for his father to rise so the good captain would heed his father’s call and rise with it.

 

The morning came with the different colours of the sunrise matching those crossing the feverish face of John Watson. When the morning sun filled the sky, Bill heard a gasp and a litany; “Please God let me live.”

 

Then Bill could feel his stress and sorrow fading away because the captain was pleading to his father the sun; and a father would never leave such a son to die there, so far from home.

\--------------------


End file.
